Starcraft, a new era
by Elendil4
Summary: Alright, Chapter two is up, hopefully I can get some more good reiews lol, well thank you to everyone who encouraged me to make another (u know who you are) Plz R
1. The defiance of the Terrans

Starcraft: The end of days

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Starcraft, Althought I DO own the game lol, just enjoy..

The Terrans lay in defeat, The Protoss, exiled and defeated, the Zerg move freely everywhere in the galaxy except for one place. Earth..

Chapter 1: Leaving Earth

My name Is Dave, I am one of the only outlying survivors of the remainder of the Terrans, my father, Jim Raynor, disappeared with Zeratul I haven't seen him for as long as I can remember, I was only 6 months old when he left, my existence kept secret because of who I am, my Mother is unknown.

I gained control of my colony at 15 when our Commander died, a lot of people argued with it, and even tried to kill me because they didn't think I could do this, they never thought I would make it this far.

"Good evening Mr. Raynor:" said Daren, my second in command.

"Good evening Daren" I replied quickly.

"What are my orders for today?" he asked "what are we going to do?"

"well, today I think it is time to train all of our breeded boys"

"gotcha, I'll have them report to the 54th barracks immediately"

He walked out of the room abruptly, leaving me in the dim light of my room, I stood and moved to the visual screen of my colony, I was able to see everything from this post, in my Command Center, I could see my men quickly scrambling everywhere, to the Supply Depots for their rations for the day.

"this place is perfect, except for the fact that we are in a hotspot, hopefully we can go unnoticed" I spoke softly to myself.

As if a curse was settled upon me, I could hear my incoming alarm going off, I ran and hit the red-alert button "There's gotta' be at least 55-60 of `em" I shouted to my battle coordinator "good time to give some of those boys some experience!!"

Outside I could see the Mutalisks and the Zerglings and Hydralisks coming in "MOVE IT MOVE IT!!!" I shouted "KILL OR BE KILLED!".

I was in my battle suit with my Gauss-rifle, luckily I hadnt had much things to do all my life, other than govern these people, so I had gotten very good with forging metals and making ammunitions, 5-8 times more powerful and they have a range of 88 feet farther than normal rifles, and so all my men were equipped with them.

"WAIT FOR IT!" shouted Daren "They're almost on top of us!"

I aimed and fired, as if that was the command, everyone else started firing as well, Daren was a great commander, but he was still too used to using lower range weapons, having actually participated in the war, he was 21 years older than me, me being 15.

The one Mutalisk I saw coming directly at me was shot down, and it crashed into the ground, soon Zerglings were piling up around it and it was almost over, my men were far too trained for these Zerg bastards, and they were falling at my command.

Two hours later, after we had all the war damages repaired from the Zerg and all their bodies cleaned up and stored, because I found that you could actually eat Zerg ,eat and be alright, although only my soldiers would eat it because it wasn't the most healthy food around, "alright Daren, this was just a billionth of whats to come, we cannot make it on our own, we WILL die here, unless someone comes to our aide and I don't see any visitors, other than unwelcome ones"

"I understand sir"

"you don't understand even half of what you think you do"

"Look man, I have LIVED through this whole struggle, I fought by your fathers side, and we were victorious, we will win through, just have hope in your men"

"alright, I have faith in my men, but that's not good enough, we don't have enough men to have faith in Increase the amount of children being born by breeders, and stimulate their growth, I know it'll make things harder to train them, but it's the ONLY way"

So What do ya think??? I wanna know R&R plz Chapter two will be out soon!!


	2. The end of it all

Chapter 2 of Resident Evil, a Tale of the Survivor

Ok Loyal fans of this story I put up this second Chapter just for you (this applies to everyone!!!)

"Because it would be wise to trust me"

"and exactly why is that?"

"Because I know of things in this place you couldn't even possibly believe"

"Heh, well that's nice, but why did you kill him? He doesn't look like he was a Zombie"

"He tried to rape me, unfortunately for him, he gave me a gun only 20 minutes previously"

"well that's nice, do you have a name?"

"do you?  
"yes"

"tell me, and I'll tell you mine"

"ok.. My name is David Moon, but you can call me Dave"

"Hi there Dave, my name is Jessica, Jessica Holman"

"Hey. So we trying to escape?"

"isn't everyone?"

"of course, but we will make I–"

Just then we heard a crash in the back and the heavy thumping of _something_ as it made its way towards us "I think I'm beginning to believe you and Trent" I said " here" I threw her the 9mm and the ammo.

We ran out of the Gunshop and to nowhere, because there was nowhere to go that was safe for anyone, and that was the way it was supposed to be "are we supposed to fucking die??!!!?"

"Take a guess" She said shooting at someone that was dead.

I fired once and hit it in the head, we then ran, down the barren road that was riddled with dead bodies and smashed cars used for a make-shift barricade _'looks like a war happened here'_ I thought to myself still running looking frantically over everything nearby, finally I found what looked like an abandoned boarded up house "there!" I started for the house, Jessica didn't argue, we were being chased by dozens of virus carriers, I ran into the door, of course it was locked _'SHIT!!'_ I kicked the door hard, then again, then again finally the door burst open.

I felt a stab of relief when the door opened, although I knew that it wouldn't hold against those Zombies, nonetheless that **thing** that was chasing us "quick!" I said "find something that can be used to hold this door shut!"

Jessica ran off, but she came back a second later "I found something but I cannot push it"

"damn, here hold this for a second"

I let her hold the door shut, but she could barely hold it, so I pushed the couch in front of it for some support for her, then I went to the Laundry room of this house and shoved the Washer that was full of water to the door _'that should hold them'_ I then went to the window next to the door a small window, very small, and I began to shoot the Zombies pushing at the door, this was the only window not borded up _'smart thinking, not boarding this one up, no one can see you from it, but you can see them'_ and so it made a nice sniper area.

After 4 of the Zombies had been killed by me, I settled down for tonight, "We can rest here tonight, and recover our strength, after we board the door shut"

We spent 40 minutes searching for some nails and a hammer, "goddamn" I said there was a reloading room in this basement, it had the Tumbler and the Press and all the other pieces of reloading equipment, including thousands of pounds of ammunition not ready-made, but I could do that part _'these people don't have a Hammer and Nails, but they have an aresenal fit for an army_'.

I went back upstairs and went to the door, "they have no Hammer and Nails, but they have tons of weapons, I could use some of their ice picks and chisels to do this job, take care of the door for tonight, don't want to take the chance of something getting in and killing us in our sleep" I said.

"good idea, thanks.." Jessica said, nearly in tears.

"for what?"

"saving me, you saved my life, I would've died there" she said "hadn't it been for you"

"oh anyone would've done that for you, or for anyone else living"

She walked to me and gave me a hug, we held each other for a second, which felt good, I hadn't had any human contact like that, a real connection for years, since we moved to Europe when I was 7.

We went to sleep after I closed off the doors, and I inspected the rest of the house before I could even think of sleep, it was too hard to sleep thinking that I could be awoken being eaten by Zombies.

After the inspection I fell right to sleep.

I awoke, I heard the crash of something, and I heard something else moving around, all of a sudden I heard Jessica scream she had a scream as if she was dying, I ran to her room, she was she was being torn apart by the Zombies and some larger creature that resembled a Human but was just that, nothing more resembled the Human besides its form.

"My god, all of a sudden the large creature turned its sights to me, and it came after me, I shot at it frantically, screaming, I never stopped I died soon after it got to me.


	3. Deepening Treachery

Chapter 3: Deepening Treachery.

"Why would David do such a thing?" asked Daren shocked.

"He said that there was no one else he could trust"

"He trusted me!"

"Did he?"

Daren didn't speak after that. Roy told Daren that he was treacherous and was scheduled to be killed. Daren didn't say anything instead he just walked solemnly down to the Brig and awaited his execution.

XXXXX

The Zerg are coming Dave, you saved your men, you can finally rest.

The Zerg swarmed over me in a halo of hell, they swirled all around me and then they stopped paying attention to me because a large group of Protoss airships were attacking them, one of the Scouts I think that's what they were called, fell. Its driver had been killed but the ship was still in erstwhile condition.

The Zerg died there, the Protoss cheering when they realized they had saved me, an older looking and more powerful looking figure stepped out of a Scout.

He greeted me through telepathy, he said his name was Zeratul, and that he was good friends with my Father Jim Raynor, and that I couldn't die at this time, and so that's why they saved me. They began to tell me that I shouldn't go back to my colony as of yet and for that reason they made me accommodations, and taught me how to fly a Scout.

XXXXXX

Daren was brought to the Torturing center, which was made in my absence of 12 hours. He was placed inside of the chamber and was begun to be tortured "Roy, Roy, Roy!!" I shouted through the intercom "Where are you, get me Daren"

"I can't hes busy right this second" he replied coolly.

"ummmm, ok I have Protoss, we are together, and we have made a powerful ally"

"Protoss! Attack!" he was now giving orders to his men. "Order all ships to attack the Protoss scum!!"

"ROY!! Don't!!!"

It was too late, Roys Commander center opened fire upon us, I swiftly dodged one of the laser particle streams "Roy don't make me destroy you!" I shouted.

"Dave, its me Daren, I'm in this Command Center, Roy has me here to tell you not to destroy us, but I have something better to say, DO IT!!!!!" He shouted.

I heard a gunshot and that was that "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! DAREN!!!"

I told the Protoss to back off, we did, I loaded myself in one of the Protoss Zealot Armors, and I used my latent Psionic powers to make myself the psi blades. "load me in a Shuttle, I am going to storm the Command Center and kill Roy"

They did so, loading me into a Shuttle with some Dragoons and a few other Zealots "You all ready for this?" I asked the other Protoss "because theres a chance we may get shot down before we get to the Command Center" 

"Yes" they replied.

The Shuttle took some serious damage in the way to the Command Center, we lost our right thrust and so we were basically floating.

We landed in the Center, 20 Marines were waiting for us just in the Lobby. 

I lost 4 of the 5 compatriots in the attack, one Zealot left, but he was heavily injured, I took off my armor, and I took with me the shield battery and the Psi blade arm parts.

I moved into the second room, and I identified myself to these men, these were Darens Men and they were faithful to me, joining my side, we moved with stealth all the way through the corridors, the men faking that I was a prisoner of the battles and bringing me to Roy.

"Roy" I spoke loudly.

"David" he said sweetly.

"are we going to finish this like men, or do I have to kill you?"

"Looks like you're the one surrounded"

"Guess again" Said one of the Marines and they pointed their weapons at Roy.

"and they'll shoot if I tell them to"

"What do you want?"

"To finish this like men, we fight, and kill one another"

"ok"

The Marines moved to the other side of the room, and they kept their weapons pointed at Roy.

Roy came at me with great speed, obviusly on Stim-packs, he swung and hit me, I flew off the ground my back hitting the wall "Wow Dave, didn't know you were _that_ weak"

"Fuck you" I said kicking him in the kneecaps, smashing one of them "AHH" he screamed.

I jumped up and swung, hitting him in the chest, another in the stomach, and a few more in the face "Did you think that you even stood a chance Roy?"

Roy laughed, he pulled out a Dagger "Don't shoot" I said.

Roy came at me again, swinging wildly in the air, he missed once and the second was far to the left, I grabbed him by the wrist and twisted it around "AHHhhh" his cry diminished as I stepped into his back, and thrust him down and I crushed his ribs, I then pulled him off the ground and I jumped into the air and kicked him, them beat him to death, hitting him over and over until he died, his death rattle loud, I ran to the intercom "This is your Commander Dave, I have killed the infidel Roy and I have taken the Colony back, I am sorry to report that our beloved Chief defense Commander has been killed, our grievances go to Daren"


End file.
